The Return of Mevolent
by Kenrick MNP
Summary: Just when they thought things were going smoothly it all changes. Mevolent is back and so are the Faceless Ones. The story is based around a Scottish mage who calls himself Curtis Flare.
1. Curtis Flare

Run 

RUN

RUN!

All he had on his mind was his legs moving and his feet hitting the ground ...after all , anyone would if they were being chased by a god.

Curtis Flare had joined the cleaver academy at only 13 years old but he had not passed through , why would he? He had found out he had great potential as a sorcerer .He used his first Magic by accident ( and ended up burning a shop down ) but when he learned to control it it was confirmed that he was the most powerful sorcerer in Scotland (in fact he was the third best elemental to Skulduggery Pleasant )he also had great necromancy and swordsmanship, he learned as many forms of sword fighting as he could and picked a sword to focus his necromancy on even after his surge he could use both necromancy and elemental magic .Now he had been asked to help fight the faceless Ones as it had been revealed that Mevolent was still alive it had been found out by grand Mage sorrows from the Irish sanctuary but the information had been hidden by Eachan Meritorious, and look at what happened because of it roarhaven had been destroyed (again) , a desolation engine had been set off in DUBLIN and the faceless ones had been brought back to earth ... Well 10 of them ,now there were only 9 because they had turned on Mevolent and he was forced to kill one . Now he was helping the sanctuaries to fight them- well , not really he was still trying to kill them,they had split up and curt ran into a forest

He was regretting that now the tree roots were almost as big as the tree's themselves and he had tripped twice already if the faceless one caught up with him he probably wouldn't stand much chance. He found an entrance to some caves and ran inside them.

The caves seemed to go on for ever but eventually he came across a " room" of sorts it was completely silent except for the constant gurgling of water in a fountain... A MAGIC fountain the water in this fountain was the the reason most God killers existed he took out his sword from its sheath and shadows coiled round his hand he took it out all the way, the blade was the same black metal as the hilt , with swirling patterns running up the side of it. He hurled it into the fountain along with all his other weapons then he retraced his steps back to the entrance ,he heard someone in the forest and sneaked out ,someone shouted his name in a smooth

velvety voice

" argh!"

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

"Be quiet " said skulduggery Pleasant " there is a faceless one in this forest

"It may have been me that lead it in here" he said sarcastically

Skulduggery moved his head in a way to make it obvious that if he had any eyes he would be glaring

"We need to find the rest" Said skulduggery "where are your weapons?" He asked

"Marinating " Curtis answered "follow me"

He lead skulduggery to the fountain and asked "will this work, turn them into God-killers I mean"

"I don't see why not, take them out "

Curt did as he was told he tested all of them on some rats and various other animals that had wandered into the caves using his sword ,scythe and throwing knives- not violent at all- but at least they worked.

When they got out of the caves they saw Mevolent with a blade pressed against Creyfon Signate's throat they rushed up but only had time to see them flicker and disappear

"Why does he need to shunt? " asked curt

" doesn't matter" said skulduggery " but at least that's one less distraction"

Curt could tell skulduggery was hiding something but he didn't mention it

They found Tanith Low, Saracen Rue,Gracious O'Callahan and Fletcher Renn

And then they all went hunting for the faceless ones.


	2. Mevolents Plan

Mevolent ran from what was left of the Dead Men and all their friends. He ran to the ruins of Roarhaven and found the Sanctuary. Although the rest of the city's buildings had been destroyed the Sanctuary remained intact ,probably due to protective sigils. He walked in leaving a blood bath behind of all that pesky security, he had slaughtered them with ease. He searched until he found Creyfon Signate Mevolent then lifted him by the collar.  
" Take me to the alternate dimension!" He demanded, pathetic nothings like Signate did not deserve a gentle asking.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Signate squirmed, desperate for some escape route away from the terror known to all.  
"You know what I'm talking about, wretch!Take me to the dimension where I rule!"  
Then he glimpsed the boy with ridiculous hair running up to them. Teleporter. No one that skinny and clearly weak would try to take him on in a fight. In an eye blink they were back in Aranmore farm ,the location of the Faceless Ones. Mevolent grabbed the teleporter and flung him into the forest he saw the trees shaking when he landed ,they would have broken his fall, pity. Signate was on the ground whimpering probably terrified ...he should be.  
"Take me there, now!" Mevolent once again demanded.  
He saw Skulduggery Pleasant and another sorcerer running out of the forest towards them and Mevolent took out his trusty dagger and held it against Signate's throat. It was all the threat he needed.  
The world around them started to flicker and then they were somewhere else but at the same place... They were in a different dimension he could see a huge city and he recognised it but only roughly - he had made plans for half of the buildings. Mevolent dragged Signate to the city and as they entered through the main gate, a guard stopped them.  
He kneeled down.  
" Lord Mevolent I hadn't realised you left. "  
" Then you are relieved of your job. " He thought it would be fun to ruin some people's lives.  
" My lord?"  
" your way tell them to assign a new guard. "  
The guard stood up.  
"But you have always trusted me to-" Mevolent snapped his neck so fast he almost didn't realise he did then walked past the body , having fun was one thing but being ignored was just an annoyance Mevolent preferred to be without. He managed to sneak up to his own throne room even with Signate cowering behind him he walked behind his counterparts throne and stole the air from around his bodyguards heads until they were unconscious , the other Mevolent stood up and the normal Mevolent caught him by surprise and took his head then caught it in the air with his left hand with his right hand he formed a fist but placed his thumb on the centre of his middle finger then released his fist and small blue flames rose from his finger tips then pressed them into the other Mevolent's eyes.A decapitated head is still aware of its surroundings for a few moments, that Mevolent would have spent his last moments feeling blue flame bursting his eyeballs. When Mevolent had finished burning his counterparts brain he hid the body, sat on the throne and called for assistance he told the redhoods that came to put Signate in the dungeon but to be careful with him. He called for his generals and announced that they would in invade his own dimension but he was pretending to be their Mevolent.  
They were confused as to how they would do this but then Mevolent revealed Signate and told them he was shunter most of "his" men were happy about this but Lord Vile just stared at him, Lord Vile never exchanged more than a few words to anyone yet Mevolent felt he knew him somehow...  
When Mevolent's army was ready they all joined arms and Mevolent held the same blade against Signate's throat, they flickered and dissapeared.

Valkyrie joined Skulduggery and the others not long after she started seeing various explosions, apparently most of them had God killers now - Skulduggery had a scythe, Saracen had throwing knives, Tanith just had her usual sword , Curtis Flare had his Necromancer sword and Gracious and Fletcher had nothing. A Russian Mage called Borya had been taken over by a Faceless One and it was their target of attention and Valkyrie started to fire lightning and Skulduggery used the air to shoot himself in the air and hurtled fireballs at it ,the Faceless One dismissed their attacks with ease and then lunged at Valkyrie in the blink of an eye and threw her into Saracen just as he was about to throw a knife.  
Gracious ran up behind it but the Faceless One turned round and Gracious jerked to the ground and his veins popped out from his neck, arms and forehead then the Faceless one ripped them out and Gracious fell silent there was not much blood because the veins weren't there to pump it ,he lay there lifeless and pale were there was not a puncture. Valkyrie stared at his corpse and tears came to her eyes then she shot up and ran at the Faceless One. Fletcher ran at her and as soon as his fingertips hit her arm they teleported behind it and caught it by surprise it stumbled and Curtis ran up to it and stabbed it in the head with his Necromancer/God-killer sword. It went right through and shadow's burst from the cross guard and wrapped round it's head the Faceless One fell and Curtis retracted the sword. Fletcher held up his hands to Valkyrie and Curtis and said without enthusiasm  
"Yay teamwork. "  
Valkyrie was about to reply when hundreds of figures started to flicker and an army formed in front of them .  
A handful of them turned round and pointed their guns at them ,Fletcher put his hand on both of them and they teleported to Skulduggery who was facing Mevolent ,Baron Vengeous and Lord Vile.

 **Thanks to Beth Shadows for proof reading this and to DeadGirl19 for reviewing the first chapter. the next chapter will be up next week or sooner. :)**


	3. The Beginning Of A Battle

**[disclaimer ] I do not own most of the content in this in this story except for Curtis Flare and a few new characters in this chapter so I guess that's that.**

* * *

Valkyrie could see the aura of all the sorcerers she was facing, Skulduggery was his usual burning red lava like colour, Vile was similar but instead of being a bright red he was a dull pinky red like a pale flamingo, Vengeous was more like a brown that had been bleached by the sun, Mevolent was as bright as purple could get and his army was built out of so many sorcerers it looked like the average hippie's t-shirt  
"Well isn't this a good reunion," said Skulduggery "I'm serious, no I'm not, wait I don't know which Mevolent you are although I know both of you so..."

Vile sent a shadow straight to Skulduggery's chest and he went flying backwards, Vengeous sent a fist to Valkyrie and Curtis' sword flew from its sheath then went for Mevolent's head but he ducked under it and grabbed his legs then brought himto the ground

"I was attacked by the Mevolent of this dimension."  
"So you beat the crap out of us, how is that fair?"  
"Please Curt," Skulduggery said tying his jacket up so that the holes in his shirt would not be seen " I do the talking you can to the sword-person things "  
Mevolent walked over to them and took out his own sword, it was at least twice the size of Curtis'.  
"Ummm unless our not so- good friend would like to do the sword per-"  
"ENOUGH!"  
"I absolutely agree," Said Skulduggery, "although..." He then clicked both his fingers at the same time and sent streams of flame into Mevolent's chest burning his rags - revealing scale - like armour. Most likely dragon , being near indestructible.  
Skulduggery threw fire. Valkyrie threw lightning. Curtis threw shadows and Fletcher teleported behind soldiers before disappearing with then then reappearing without them only for them to drop from the sky seconds later. Very effective method to fight a battle. Tanith and Curtis were fighting Vengeous - it rather looked like something from Star Wars They all moved like Vipers, striking then retreating just to strike half a second later.  
None of them presented a pattern so it was hard for them to defend ,Vengeous looked like this was a mere walk in the park - in fact he looked slightly bored. Curtis went high and Tanith went low Vengeous's cross-guard blocked Curtis's blade and his central ridge blocked Tanith's.  
"FLETCHER!" Tanith shouted "GET BACKUP!"  
Fletcher disappeared. He reappeared three minutes later with five people -  
Alexus Lizeth, Braylon Gauge, Enoch Xander , Bridger Arlo and Amethyst Cain. Amethyst was Valkyrie's sister - Alice.  
She had taken up a form of elemental magic which focused on fire ,she could shoot fire from her eyes, mouth and hands also she could fly.  
Alexus was a Density Shifter. She could phase through solid steeL walls with hardly any effort or anything without any effort actually. She could also disorient people by phasing her hand through their heads . Her discipline as a whole was like that of Billy Ray Sanguine, only with no marks left behind.

Braylon was a Dragon Blood one of the most unpredictable and powerful disciplines in history, well not exactly history he was the first Dragon Blood to exist and mastered it pretty quickly.  
Enoch was a form of Sensitive, he could make anyone believe in anything he said without any effort much like Geoffrey Scrutinous but he was a waayy better fighter. As Scrutinous was to be fair completely and utter useless at fighting.  
Then there was Bridger Arlo he was just a **plain** Energy Thrower. Like the famous Dead Man Dexter Vex.  
Amethyst, Alexus ,Enoch ,Braylon and Bridger were a team that worked under-cover for the Sanctuary often in gangs that tried to sell magic items in the black **market** but they were all good fighters. A skill that was proving more and more useful nowadays with the return of Mevolent.

The dragon blood idea is from Beth Shadows and she uses it in her story Nessie Hunt, you should check it out if you want.


	4. A Vile Awakening

The battle was raging and all Curtis was thinking about were the eight Faceless Ones on the loose and the fact that the only back- up they had gotten were a bunch of kids. Other than that he was completely entertained.  
" VALKYRIE!" He yelled, " where's Fletcher!?"  
" I don't know!" She replied, "I haven't seen him since he dropped off Amethyst and her team!"  
" Hey, it's my team!" Said Alexus defensively as she floated out of the ground," behind you!"  
Then Curtis span round and beheaded a soldier before throwing fireballs into two more  
"Thanks"  
"No problem," said Alexux. Then they both went back into battle. They knocked out or killed more soilders. Curtis ran to help Skulduggery fight Mevolent. The skeleton was defending against Mevolent's strikes with Curtis' scythe so Curtis slashed at Mevolent's back and his armour split. Mevolent snarled and swiped sideways but Curtis pushed against the air and shot back a few steps to avoid his head being cut off. Not a fate he particaully wanted.  
"You're under pressure Mevolent, we both have God killers and do you?" Asked Skulduggery, almost taunting the man.  
"Actually...yes" Mevolent replied "this is the original God killer sword"  
"Oh well thanks for ruining a perfectly awesome moment."  
Curtis dived and attempted to slice Mevolent's feet but before Curtis' sword reached the things with toes. Mevolent jumped then kicked Curtis' face while Skulduggery tried to slash Mevolent's face, but with his left hand Mevolent pushed the air and Skulduggery got thrown away. A shadow snagged Curt's ankle and he fell to the ground just as more shadows appeared out of thin air and Lord Vile walked through them. This was completely and utterly unfair, Curt was fighting two of the most powerful and evil sorcerers and he was losing. Then a huge purple dragon ran up behind them and kicked Vile then proceeded to burn Mevolent alive. The fire was blue, red and orange and it was scorching the ground around Mevolent but Curtis couldn't see him under all that fire, when Braylon had run out of fire, he stopped to breathe and Mevolent was still standing there. He turned round, leaped up and smacked Braylon so hard on the ginormous jaw that the dragon ,which was at least ten times bigger than him, fell to the ground. Curtis immediately backed off but bumped into Vengeous who was holding Tanith's unconscious form and threw her into a ditch then grabbed Curtis and bent his fingers so far back they broke .Curtis yelled in agony then got thrown into the same ditch...

Skulduggery ,Valkyrie, Dexter Vex and Amethyst had joined them in the ditch for cover." This is hopeless " Curtis said clutching his broken fingers " how are we supposed to fight an army?" Then Saracen Rue's head came tumbling into the ditch. Valkyrie covered her mouth, eyes wide and Curtis heard Vex mutter a curse under his breath.  
" We NEED backup...are you even listening, Skulduggery?"  
Skulduggery stood up in the ditch ," Everybody... I'm sorry ,I didn't want you all to find out like this but it might be the only way to stop them or at least delay them until we get more back up."  
"What are you talking about?" Vex asked, confusion written on his face.  
Skulduggery took off his jacket and threw it on the ground then he unbuttoned his shirt and slowly shadows dripped from his rib cage and from his sleeves then from his trousers they formed boots and gauntlets, then a chest and indiviual plates of shadow all connected into armour. The shadows leaked up to his skull and formed a helmet ... Lord Vile stepped out of the ditch and walked over to Mevolent, Vengeous and his own counterpart. Chaos was bound to be unleashed.


	5. Decisions

**this chapter is quite short but i'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Thanks to Mya2015 for reviewing anyway to the story...**

"Vile..." Mevolent looked over both Viles, "YOU ABANDONED ME! INCASE YOU FORGOT WE WERE AT WAR! WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
"Master... What are you talking about?" Asked Vengeous.  
"Silence you pathetic wretch!"  
Then the other Vile sent a fist of shadows into Mevolent's back and the normal Vile proceeded to attack him also, it was all very confusing to try and keep track of which Vile was which but it was what most would call an epic battle punches were thrown as were shadow spears and kicks.

"We need to help him," Valkyrie said ,"he can't hold off an army on his own"  
"Just take a minute Valkyrie," Dexter said  
" WE DONT HAVE A MINUTE!"she screamed in reply then made a clear effort to calm down ," Skulduggery has an army beating him down and we need to help."  
"Saracen and Graicious are _dead_ there are Faceless Ones in _this_ reality and we just found out that Skulduggery is LORD VILE! "  
" I already knew". She said quietly  
"What?"  
" I already knew that Skull was Lord Vile."  
" How? Why didn't you tell anyone?!"  
"He kept it a secret that I was Darquesse when I wanted him to... I returned the favour."  
" He killed Ghastly's mother plus hundreds more."  
" But Darqueese was gonna kill more than him, I was worse and he kept it a secret!"  
Dexter was silent for a few minutes then spoke. " We help him," Dexter said ," but once we stop Mevolent and the Faceless Ones we stop him."  
"Skulduggery has more control over the Vile now he doesn't want revenge."  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Curtis asked then leaped from the ditch to join the battle again ...the rest followed.


	6. Fire, Shadows And Death

**wow 2 updates in one day (I need a life) thank you to bethshadows for proof reading this chapter and the last and Mya2015 for reviewing the last chapter now I'm going to search for said life :)**

* * *

Fire and bodies flew through the air. The Lord vile's were fighting Mevolent and Vengeous. The others were fighting Mevolent's army. One of the Vile's were beating Vengeous, he was cut and bruised and couldn't keep fighting for much longer. The other Vile was fighting Mevolent and it was a lot more fair than the other fight. None of them were appearing to get tired , none of them were weakening and none of them were getting a punch in until Mevolent lit his hand on fire and grabbed Vile by the neck. He increased the heat and the fire turned blue. Vile's armour started to dissolve but then Vile shadow-walked behind him and stuck shadows in through the hole in Mevolent's armour that Curtis had made. Mevolent gasped and fell to his pushed the shadows in further and they came out the other end. Vile retracted his shadows and Mevolent fell forward on to his face, blood seeping out the wounds. Valkyrie ran to Lord Vile.

"Skulduggery!"

Vile tilted his head at her.

"Let Skulduggery back out"

A deafening screech echoed round the field and Lord Vile completely forgot about Valkyrie and turned his attention to the Faceless Ones arriving at the battle...

Four of the Faceless Ones had found hosts and were strolling towards the field a few of Mevolent's soldiers stopped fighting and started cheering for the Faceless Ones they fell to the ground when one of the Faceless Ones gestured. This made the soldiers back off but Braylon just charged forward and take off the ground. He almost hit them but he ended up hitting an invisible barrier and got blasted back and smacked into a ton of soldiers.

The Faceless Ones joined hands and a yellow light appeared out of thin air.

"No. They're trying to open another portal we can't let them." Valkyrie said.

She ran to the Faceless Ones.

"Valkyrie stay back" Dexter warned but Valkyrie kept going. Until one of the Faceless Ones turned and faced her Valkyrie started backing off then the Faceless One teleported right in front of her and placed its hands on the sides of her head surprisingly gently but then Valkyrie started to scream and fell on her knees still screaming in agony. The Faceless One held on.

When the Faceless One finally let go Valkyrie fell face flat on the ground. Suddenly Fletcher appeared next to Valkyrie and picked her up then teleported back to the rest .Valkyrie wasn't breathing properly but Dexter checked her pulse.

" Her pulse is strong," he said. When her eyes opened he asked her the question they were all thinking. " What was it doing Valkyrie?"

"Co-communicating," she told them.

" What do you mean communicating?" Fletcher asked

"It showed me i-it's planet. It's ruined and in ashes"

"Why, what happened to it?"

"Darquesse happened."


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you to Mya2015 for reviewing chapter 6 and BethShadows for proof reading this, my laptop is acting up so don't expect too many updates sorry :)**

The Lord Viles were standing still watching the Faceless Ones like a lion would his prey. It gave the others time to escape. Fletcher had dissapeared with Curtis because he had recieved a call from China telling him that a Cleaver army was ready to round up what what left of Mevolent's army after the Lord Viles had demolished them after killing Mevolent.

" Valkyrie we need to go," Dexter said but Valkyrie remained stubornly unconcious.

"VALKYRIE!" Amethyst said spaztickly slaping her face "Valkyrie wake up right this instant"

"Wh-what the heck is hapunizing?" Valkyrie said lazily.

"First of all you mean _what the heck is HAPPENING?_ Not hapunizing."

"Get up we need to go," Dexter told Valkyrie.

"Give her a minute," Amethyst said,"she just woke up."

"If we stay either Lord Vile or one of the Faceless Ones will kill us."

"Well. Where are we even meant to go? We're in a big open field!"

"We scram for the exit of the field and get to the Sanctuary."

"No," Valkyrie said "we need to stay."

"What are you talking about?" Dexter asked.

"THEY ARE OPENING ANOTHER PORTAL!" Valkyrie shouted.

"You mean..."

"Yes," Valkyrie said, "if we run they will allow more Faceless Ones through and maybe even Darquesse."

"How do we stop them though?" Amethyst asked.

" I...I don't know"

Dexter took out his phone and called Fletcher.

"Fletcher we need more than just Cleavers, bring all the strongest Mages that are avalible the Faceless Ones are trying to open another portal."

"What?!" Fletcher said over the phone.

"You heard me right, tell China to contact the rest of all the Sanctuaries and get their best soldiers."

"Right but I'll drop off the Cleavers first."

And with that an army of Cleavers appeared out of thin air and Dexter hung up his was dressed like a Cleaver but he didnt have a helmet on.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Enoch asked.

"These clothes are more protective than rags plus China says I need to lead the Cleavers in the hunt for what's left of Mevolent's army."

"What about the Faceless Ones?" Amethyst asked.

"You guys have that handled." And with a smile he walked off.

"He is _very_ annoying."

 **Curtis Flare is loosely based on me so I just said I am annoying.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, terribly sorry for not updating in months, like I said my laptop was acting up and by the time I had gotten it fixed I kinda forgot about fan fic for a while(again,sorry)but I'm back now and my creative juices are flowing once more, so without further ado The return of Mevolent chapter 8. Thanks to Beth Shadows for proofreading.**

Lord Vile and Lord Vile were shadow-walking around The Faceless Ones. It looked like a computer glitch but it was intentional, they were attempting to confuse the mad Gods of Old. So far it didn't seem to be working, but they were still at it. Giving up wasn't even crossing their minds.

Around half of the Cleavers had been sent to distract the Faceless Ones. They were went quick. The Faceless Ones dissolved their armour and dissmantled their bodies. The Viles had been shadow walking around them for about half an hour as the battle had continued, but now they were ready to strike.

One of them sent thousands of shadow spears into a Faceless One while the other ran behind it and used the shadows to create some contraption that looked like a mix between a mace and a bolas. Each head slammed into the Faaceless One. The Vile that had fired the spears shadow-walked away leaving the mace equipped Vile to deal with the Faceless One alone.

Curtis was leading a small squad of Cleavers through the forest. They were searching for Vengeous. He would be weak after the beating he recieved from Vile, therefore easy to take down. Curt held up his hand as a gesture for the Cleavers to stop walking, he couched down. He had spotted their target. Vengeous was with a group of Mevolent's soldiers , probably trying to persuade them to side with him. Curtis still had his hand up, he was about to lower it as a command telling the Cleavers to attack when Vile shadow walked out of nowhere, Curtis took a step back in surprise while the Cleavers took a step forward in defence. Curtis drew his sword and swung his arm down. Vile snached his wrist and shadow walked away.

They re-appeared elsewhere in the forest. Curtis recognised the thick tree roots that he had previosly tripped over.

"What do you want?" Curt asked.

"Take me to the fountain," Vile whispered.

"Why should I?"

Vile simply sent a shadowy tentacle into his throat.

"Take. Me. To. The . Fountain."

"Okay, okay. Now, I am genuinly curious what you're going to use it for?"

Vile stared at him.

"Okay Mister Chit-Chat, follow me. It's not far."


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, kinda short but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.**

They had been trekking through the forest for about half an hour. Every so often one of Mevolent's soldiers appeared but Vile quickly dismissed them.

"In here," Curtis said, gesturing inside the cave.

Vile stood still.

"Fine, I'll go first ."

He went in and Vile followed. They walked through the winding , pitch black caves until the sound of gurgling water started.

"Okay, we're here, can I go?"

Suddenly the shadows rose from all around the cave and Curtis was strapped to the wall.

"Hey! I helped you. Let me go!"

Vile walked up to the edge of the fountain and stepped in. The coils of shadow that were surrounding him turned violent and spread over the surface of the water like pitch black flame. Curtis watched in confusion and horror as someone who was already one of the most powerful sorcerers in the multiverse, bathed in the magical water and became a living God-killer. The ultimate weapon. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter may contain a little bit of language.**

Curtis struggled against the shadow-chains but it was useless . They were too strong. He glanced down and saw his sword on the cave floor, he reached his foot out to pull it closer. He managed to hook it around the cross-guard but he had already spent most of his energy trying to reach it. He couldn't get it closer to him over the rough floor. He stopped stretching his leg and focused on the air particles around his sword then he flicked his not-broken fingers and the sword flew into his hand. Now he positioned it so the blade ran length ways down his arm. He was sweating. One wrong move, just a tiny scratch would kill him. The blade scraped along the shadows and they started to break down, he kept cutting and they broke. One arm was free. Now he could cut the other shadows much easier. His broken fingers twitched and sparks of pain shot up his arm. He looked over at the fountain and a thought came to him. He walked over to it and dipped his fingers in, they tingled and the pain was gone. Now back to business, he sprinted back the way they came, out of the cave and into the forest. He ran back to where the Cleavers were and found nothing but bodies. Not only his Cleavers but Vengeous and his men. They all had small must have tested out his abilities on them. Curtis decided to go back to the field.

Valkyrie, Dexter, Fletcher and Amethyst were all there. The others were injured. Curtis ran through the edge of the forest and up to them.

"Where's Vile?" He asked, panting.

"Which one?" Dexter asked

"I don't know! One of them forced me to take him to the fountain, he went in it. If he so much as scratches someone they're dead!"

" holy crap..." Fletcher said under his breath.

"Where'd he go?" Valkyrie demanded

" I. Don't. Know. Why'd you think I asked you? He tied me up in the cave, killed my Cleaver squad, killed Vengeous and his friends. And now I'm looking for him."

"Okay, that doesn't matter for now, we need to work on stopping the Faceless Ones," Dexter said

"Okay then, but how are we gonna do that?" Amethyst asked

"I've absolutely no idea," Dexter replied

Just as they were talking about him, Vile shadow walked out of nowhere.

"Shit!" Dexter said raising his hands,along with Amethyst and Valkyrie. Fletcher raised his fists in a futile effort to look tough and Curtis unsheathed his sword in one hand, the shadows already dancing around and he summoned a ball of fire into the other.

Vile glanced round at them, he was about to attack when a loud blast sounded. They all looked round and saw the flame from the explosion forming into a circle...they were too late.


End file.
